Daddy's Little Moon Angel
by Moon Faery
Summary: kenji-chan finds out...


Daddy's Little Moon Angel  
Author: Moon Faery  
Website: http://www.faerysgarden.asiansquare.com  
Rated PG for language.  
03-26-00  
  
Well, this is just an idea that popped into my head. I   
thought it was about time Serena's father learned what was really   
going on.   
  
I'm so happy! I had three weddings to attend in the past   
week, and weddings always make me happy! I cried for hours. I   
can't wait until I meet my own prince and get to have my own   
wedding! (sniff)  
  
I know that I created some totally imaginary SM attacks and   
other things, but I needed to start post Galaxia. Serena is 17,   
Darien 22, and this is B.C.T. (Before Crystal Tokyo) There's   
really no enemy, even though there is a battle. Or part of one.   
Tell me what you think. crystalmilleniu@bolt.com  
  
'...' means telepathic message  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon. I wish I did, but Naoko refused to   
sell it to me.  
*****************************************************************  
  
*****************************************************************  
"Serenity Angel Moon Kiss!  
  
The youma glowed a bright pink and faded into the human it   
had been. The small girl fell to the ground, exhausted.  
  
Sailor Angel Moon slammed a white gloved fist into a   
delicate palm. Her silver wings shimmered in the setting   
moonlight and her short white skirt ruffled in the breeze, golden   
threads catching the lamplight.  
  
"I can't believe this! A little girl! The NegaVerse has gone   
too far!" Her flowing golden hair swished as her wings fanned the   
air. A man in black armor pulled her close.  
  
"Shh. It's alright, Love." Super Tuxedo Mask soothed his   
princess. "We can't do anything about it. We have no way to stop   
these random bits of negative energy."  
  
The Eternal Scouts hugged their leader and said their   
goodbyes. They all had family or friends waiting on them. None of   
them knew what they'd do if caught sneaking in late.  
  
Sailor Angel Moon and Tuxedo Mask slipped into a deserted   
alley. They emerged as Serena and Darien, a young couple known   
through out Tokyo for their numerous appearances on magazine   
covers. Both already had promising careers in modeling and were   
counted as the hottest couple in Japan.  
  
Darien walked Serena home, as he always did after a battle.   
He understood that she sometimes needed to cry. She was his only   
reason for living, so he never minded getting a wet shoulder or   
losing a few minutes sleep.  
  
They climbed the tree that gave them easy access to Serena's   
bedroom. Serena climbed through the open window and turned to   
look at him. He grabbed a seat on the window sill.  
  
"Oh Darien!" She threw herself onto his shoulder, weeping.   
This happened every time the NegaVerse attacked someone that she   
thought was a total innocent. "Why? Why does this happen?"  
  
"I don't know." He held her close and petted her soft hair.   
"I don't-" He was cut off by light flooding the room and the   
sound of a gun cocking.  
  
"Get your hands off my daughter!"  
  
Serena turned incredulous eyes to the figure outlined by the   
door way. Kenji Tsukino had one hand on the light switch and the   
other on a 45 millimeter handgun. He looked royally pissed off.  
  
Darien put his hands in the air and scooted away from   
Serena. Something told him that they weren't going to get off   
easy this time.  
  
"What did you do to my little girl? Where were you two? Why   
is my baby crying?" Kenji was seeing red and even Ikuko couldn't   
have saved Darien if he didn't give a good answer.  
  
Fortunately, he had several good answers.  
  
"I didn't do anything, you wouldn't believe me if I told you   
and why don't you ask Serena?" Darien looked at Serena   
imploringly. Through their soul-link, he transmitted a single   
phrase. 'Help me.'  
  
Serena got the message. "Daddy, we need to talk."   
  
Darien shot a panicked look at her. 'You're not..?'  
  
Serena gave him a reassuring smile and inched over to her   
father. "Daddy, put down the gun. I promise, Darien hasn't dome   
*anything*." She laid a graceful hand on the barrel and it   
slowly lowered. "Why don't you go get Mom? She'll need to hear   
this, too."  
  
Ikuko Tsukino poked her head into the room. "I'm here. Now,"   
she sat down on the bed, "will you please explain what you two   
were doing this late at night?"  
  
Serena's dad turned red and pointed the gun at Darien again.   
"We know what they were doing. Serena, honey, I don't want you to   
see this."  
  
Serena knew her father wouldn't kill Darien, but she   
preferred not to take a chance. She quickly shielded Darien (AN:   
Shielded Darien! Get it? Probably not.) with her own body.  
  
"*Daddy! Stop that!*" She glared at her father. "It's *not*   
what you think."  
  
Ikuko Tsukino quickly disarmed her husband and shoved him   
into a chair. "I trust her, Ken."  
  
Kenji looked at his wife. "What about him?"  
  
"Him, too."  
  
"Serena?" Darien's hoarse whisper echoed through the room.   
"If we're going to do this, can you please hurry it up?" He was   
pale and shaking.  
  
"If you say so, Muffin." Serena seated herself in Darien's   
lap. Ikuko slapped her husband's hand away from the gun.   
"*Luna!*"  
  
A black, crescent moon bald-spotted cat ran out from under   
the bed and seated itself on the window sill. Luna examined the   
room with intelligent eyes, her tail lashing the air.  
  
"Mom, Dad... " Serena stared off into space. "Where do I   
start? How in the world am I going to say this?"  
  
Ikuko smiled gently at her daughter. She had known that   
Serena had a secret for years, and was glad that it was finally   
coming out. "Just blurt it out, dear. No one's going to get mad   
if it doesn't come out right."  
  
Serena nodded. Her Mom was always right. "Ok, if you say   
so... Mom, Dad, I'm Sailor Moon."  
  
Kenji jumped up and reached for a gun that had firmly been   
placed out of reach. "I knew there was something I didn't like   
about that boy. He's drugging her up! She actually thinks she's   
Sailor Moon!"  
  
He turned red, and large sweat drops appeared on Serena's,   
Darien's, Luna's and Ikuko's heads. Mama Tsukino knew that her   
daughter was telling the truth. It made too much sense.  
  
"Oh, shove it!" Luna was fed up. "She is Sailor Moon, he's   
Tuxedo Mask, and they have every right to be out late at night!"  
  
Serena's father had stopped fuming and was staring at the   
cat. Ikuko looked just as shocked.  
  
'Muffin! I wish I had a camera!" Serena's inner voice   
giggled. Darien squeezed her waist in reply, tying not to laugh.  
  
The Tsukinos swallowed. "OK, prove that you're... who you   
say you are." Serena's father was looking belligerent again.  
  
'Will the man never give up?' Darien looked at his love. She   
just shrugged.  
  
'Let's just show him. It'll save time.' He nodded.  
  
"*Moon Serenity Angel, Make-Up!*" Serena brought out a small   
pair of wings and held them up. Ribbons of white light wrapped   
around her slender form. Pink light swirled around her back,   
leaving wings attached at the shoulder blades. White boots, wrist   
gloves and bodysuit glued themselves to her body. A skirt   
threaded with golden light shimmered into place. A golden dicky   
and matching bows glittered into place while pearl hair pieces   
decorated the hair above her bangs and buns. The moon symbol on   
her forehead shone in the moonlight that pooled through the   
window.  
  
"Earth Power, Transformation!" (AN: You though I was going to   
make him say 'Make-Up'?) Rose petals gathered around Darien's form   
and blue light flashed.  
  
Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Angel Moon stood in front of the   
window.  
  
Serena's father gaped like a fish out of water for several   
minutes. Finally he muttered, "I still don't think he's good   
enough for her."  
  
Ikuko smacked him upside the head.  
  
Serena just smiled and leaned into Darien's embrace. "He was   
good enough for me a thousand years ago, Daddy. He'll be good   
enough to be my husband in the 30th century." Darien hugged her   
closer. "He's good enough to..." 'Opps. I don't think he's ready   
for Rini yet.'  
  
"*What?!*"She wasn't going to get away with half an excuse.   
"A thousand years ago? 30th century?" Even Ikuko was looking   
confused. "*What* is he good enough to do?"  
  
Serena looked at her cat for help. "You tell him." Luna   
smiled and ran out the door. "Good for nothing cat."  
  
"Daddy, 1000 years ago, Darien and I were in love. I was   
Princess Serenity of the Silver Millennium Moon Kingdom. He was   
the crown prince of the Earth Kingdom, Endymion. The earth and   
moon warred, and Endymion abandoned his own people to fight for   
me." She was crying, looking off into a time long ago. The sad   
events of a time long past flashed before her eyes. Darien saw   
everything she did, and gripped her hand in silent encouragement.   
"He died trying to save me. All my friends were dying around me,   
and all of a sudden I couldn't feel his presence anymore. I... "   
She stopped, unable to go on.  
  
"She killed herself." Darien's sad voice was muffled by the   
tears he was holding in. "She couldn't live without me, so she   
ended it."   
  
Serena's parents were staring at the young couple, slowly   
realizing everything the two had been through for each other.   
Kenji admitted privately that the young man just *might* be good   
enough for his daughter.  
  
"Queen Serenity, my mother, sent us to the future," Serena   
finished. "We found each other here, and then we both died again   
fighting the enemy that had killed us before. The Silver   
Crystal," Serena held out what looked like a huge diamond,   
"brought us back. We've been together ever since."  
  
Ikuko was weeping into a handkerchief. "And the part about   
the 30th century?"  
  
Serena smiled and looked at Darien. "3 years ago we fought   
an enemy from the future. We found out that we would live   
forever, and be rulers of Earth, the Moon and the rest of the   
universe. Now is he good enough for me, Daddy? He's the future   
King of Earth. With him, I'll rule my kingdom and the rest of the   
universe."   
  
Kenji just grunted, not wanting to admit that she was right.   
"And the other thing?"  
  
Darien and Serena blushed. They de-morphed and looked at   
each other. "Umm... Daddy. You'd better sit down."  
  
Kenji looked suspiciously at his daughter, but he sat.  
"Umm... Daddy? Mommy? I *really* don't know how to tell you   
this, but..." Serena hesitated.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy!" It was the spore! She ran over and hugged   
Darien and Serena. Huge sweat drops appeared on their heads.   
"What's going on?" Rini was rubbing her eyes in simulated   
sleepiness.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino was looking at Rini in undisguised   
confusion. So far so good.  
  
"Oh, Rini!" Darien paled. She was now 12, and the resemblance   
to her mother was very apparent. Rini winked at her Daddy. The   
kid knew how to time it.  
  
"Mr., and Mrs. Tsukino... I would like you to meet your grand   
daughter, Small Lady Serenity, the crown princess of Crystal   
Tokyo, Earth, the Silver Millennium and the rest of the   
universe." Darien spit it out as fast as he could. Rini smiled   
and curtsied. Then she looked up at her grandparents and winked.  
  
Kenji turned pale and reached for the gun again. Ikuko   
nearly fainted.  
  
"What... have... you... done..?" he ground out.   
  
Rini started laughing. "I'm 12 years old! You really think   
*Serena* could be my Mommy?" She smacked the accusing finger   
aside. "I'm the daughter of Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion   
of Crystal Tokyo!"  
  
Serena was laughing too. "Daddy! Rini won't be born for   
several years yet! She's actually 1002 years old! But we know how   
you feel! How do you think I reacted when I found out that I have   
a daughter at 14 years old?"  
  
Darien smiled and held his family close. "Am I good enough   
now?"  
  
Kenji nodded and was dragged from the room by his wife, who   
was muttering something about bad veins.  
  
"Thanks, Spore. Get back to bed." Serena hugged Rini. Rini   
just nodded and left the room. Her work here was done.  
  
"Well, good night love." Serena kissed Darien goodnight. He   
kissed her back briefly and hopped out the window. Serena smiled   
and went to bed.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The next night, Serena was half out the window when her   
father walked in. He blinked, and she grinned guiltily.  
  
"Well, be careful battling evil, Honey." She nodded and he   
left the room, mumbling that he'd never get used to this.  
  
Serena ran down to the park. When she got there, she slowed   
down to a walk and meandered around. A pair of arms wrapped   
around her waist from behind, and she stifled a scream as   
somebody kissed her neck.  
  
"Mmmm... Darien," she murmured. He grinned and lead her over   
to a nearby bench.  
  
Daddy never suspected that she might have had more than one   
reason for sneaking out at night.  
  
*****************************************************************  
Well? Did you like it? Tell me what you think! I even   
welcome flames! crystalmilleniu@bolt.com  
Lottsa Love! Moon Faery  



End file.
